


An Old Friend

by MadamSilverWings



Category: Namor the Sub-Mariner (Comics)
Genre: Atlantis at Peace for once, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happy Orphan Children, Loch Ness Monster, Married Couple, Married Life, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamSilverWings/pseuds/MadamSilverWings
Summary: This is based on a headcanon by ImperiusWrecked about Namor as a kid having a legendary and mysterious creature for a pet.Bonus: Namor and his pet reunite. Featuring Namor's wife!
Relationships: Namor/Original Female Character of Color
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	An Old Friend

The daily duties have become rather short than how they used to be. Namor had seen to his army and generals, tended to the elders, spoke with his counsel, now he just sits in his throne room.

"Well, I don't need to be here if I have nothing else to do." Namor goes to his wife. "Vanessa, around this tide, should be in the city."

Queen Consort Vanessa was in the city overseeing a newly built orphanage for those who lost their parents in the aftermath of the War of the Realms and Namor's relapse.

It took too long to build but Vanessa was determined to see it built nevertheless. At least she had done something for the children of her new kingdom. She would come to visit as often as she could. But today she was there for a birthday party.

Namor found his wife playing with the children after they had all had cake. She took to being queen rather well, even after her initial refusal to be one. They all looked happy, And they enjoyed their Queen’s company. She was so good with children, but Namor wished to be with Vanessa alone. Vanessa spotted him and swam into his embrace.

"Namor." She kissed his lips chastely and held his hands. "They are thriving because of you my Darling." "Well, a child should know happiness, joy, and friendship. Even if they don't have much. Remember when I told you about my first trip to Africa." "I do. But don't let that take away your happiness. Come with me for a swim." "Let me say goodbye first."

After a few crying children and hugs later, Vanessa and Namor swam off. Ever since she had been granted the ability to breathe underwater, she feels can swim with her husband forever. "So are you off work?" "If you mean that I no longer tend to my royal duties, then yes. I'm off work." "So you thought you come to see me instead." "Of course. Any more questions?" "Yeah, where are we going?" Vanessa could tell by the temp of the water that they were headed toward Europe.

Namor smirked.

"You'll see."

Sometime later. "Wow this water is freshwater, and it sure is cold." "I know of a way to warm you up." Namor held his wife close and kissed her lips. "Alright which hot head taught you that?" "Like Jim, Storm, or Toro could ever teach me how to seduce you." "Because I know every trick. But we're alone now so, who cares." They kissed many times and held each other closely.

*Shulsh swoosh*

“What was that?” she turned from his lips to look over her shoulder. "I'll go see." " _ Namor _ . You're doing it again." He has a habit of treating her like she isn't a badass. She is, but she's not delicate. "Forgive me, my dear. You sounded so frightened, I have a right to protect you." "Well as my husband and king, you do have a right to protect me. But I have that right to you too. Just be careful." She cupped his face at that last request and she kissed him again. "And you." “And I am cautious, not scared," she said to him last.

The couple split up to the ends of the water. Namor checked their entry and Vanessa checked far into the area.

Vanessa thought to herself that there's nothing for something to hide in. She wondered where they were and why this water was murky from the top. As she swam further, she saw the ground drop lower. "Namor!" She called back for him. But she couldn't see him. She shouted, "Namor! I found a chasm! I'm going down it! 9 miles! North East!" she swam down it.

She hopes he heard her.

He heard her.

Namor hasn't been here since he went looking for his father all those years ago. But right now as he swims northeast to Vanessa's location he wonders, where was she?

Vanessa was starting to get worried as the light was getting scarce. But she went on. Till she heard a moaning or groaning sound. It came from something big.

"Strange. I don't remember this chasm. This should only be about 755 meters down." He saw the chasm but didn't get close enough.

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

"VANESSA!" Namor swam faster as he raced toward his wife's screams. He saw her swim past him. "Vanessa!" He turned to follow her. He reached her soon enough and asked. "My love what did you see?" "Some creature! Down there! It was behind me and it opened its eye that was twice the size of my head! And I'm unarmed!" "Stay here." He went back.

It was coming out.

"Alright. That's it. Just a little bit more." Its head came out. Long neck like the long neck dinosaur. Giant flippers. A humped back. It's tail as long as its neck. "There now." He swam up to its face. "Do you remember me?" The creature smiled and let out a happy squeal. "Hey there old girl, did you miss me?"

"Namor?" He turned to Vanessa. "Sorry, she scared you. She doesn't get many visitors." Vanessa was confused and it showed on her face. "Vanessa, my wife. This is Nessie. She was my pet when I was a boy." "Wait Nessie!?" "Yes. Coincidence that you share the same name." "Wait so are we…?" She swam up to the surface. She gasped a breath of sweet air. She saw mountains, a dock, barely a beach, and a castle. "Oh my God!" She dived back into the water and saw Namor and Nessie. "This is Loch Ness! In Scotland! We're…! So is she…? Nessie?! Your childhood pet was The Loch Ness Monster!" He beamed a smile like a child proud of his achievement. "She was. But she frightened my people and I had to take her away when I was 11 and was searching for my father." Nessie nudges her head at Namor's back. He turned to pet her. "Guess she remembers me."

Vanessa calmed down after that.

"Do you want to pet her?" "I don't think she likes the first impression of me screaming at her and swimming away." "I think when she sees what you mean to me, she'll understand." Vanessa caught onto his words. He wrapped her in his arms and they kissed. Nessie sounded like she was happy that Namor was in love. She looked at Vanessa and smiled. Vanessa carefully raised a hand to pet her face. Nessie was more than happy to be pet.

"Hello Nessie, my name is Vanessa."


End file.
